


want your midnights

by Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome



Series: you're my home for the holidays [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, New Year's Eve, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome/pseuds/Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome
Summary: "The combination of sequins and big, curly hair makes her feel more like a member of ABBA than an attractive single female, but Alaska promised her that taking a risk sometimes pays off." Trixie and Katya meet again for New Year's Eve. Sequel to when the world falls in love.





	want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it, so here it is! Again, super out of my comfort zone so let me know if you like it!

Katya pulls nervously at her jumpsuit, making sure that the large cutouts exposes her ribs and not her nipples. The combination of sequins and big, curly hair makes her feel more like a member of ABBA than an attractive single female, but Alaska promised her that taking a risk sometimes pays off. She quadruple checks that the address Trixie texted her matches the house she is currently standing in front of. After giving herself the world’s shortest pep talk, she rings the doorbell.

A pretty Korean girl with purple hair answers the door. “You must be Katya,” she smiles, extending a perfectly manicured hand. “I’m Kim.”

“Nice to meet you.” Katya shakes Kim’s hand, hopes she doesn’t notice how sweaty her hands are.

Kim leads Katya inside the small house. There’s already a group of people gathered in the living room, but Katya doesn’t see Trixie’s big blonde hair among them. They walk down a hallway, where Kim raps on one of the closed doors.

“Trixie, your guest is here.”

Katya detects a hint of teasing in Kim’s voice, but doesn’t have time to wonder what that means before the object of all of her daydreams for the past week is standing in front of her. Trixie is stunning in a pink off the shoulder dress that clings to every curve on her body. The amount of skin visible is such a stark contrast to the coat that covered her when they met that Katya is having a little trouble breathing.

“Hey, stranger, long time no see,” Trixie squeals, throwing her arms around Katya. The smell of hairspray and floral perfume is overpowering and better than any drug Katya has ever done. 

“I’m amazed you made it back from Boston by yourself,” Katya jokes after they break apart. 

Trixie’s laugh sends electricity through Katya’s core. “We’re not in New England anymore, Katya, you’re allowed to be a kind human being.”

Trixie pulls Katya into her bedroom, says she’s just looking for a necklace to go with her dress. The room looks exactly how Katya would have imagined it, complete with a pink guitar on a stand in the corner and a Dolly Parton poster on the wall. She sits on the edge of the bed while Trixie digs through her jewelry box.

“I never asked, how was your Christmas?” Trixie inquires as she tries to untangle a knot of necklaces with her pink fingernails.

“It was good, aside from the overly personal and slightly inappropriate questions about my love life from my pervert uncle. How about you? Was your friend happy to see you?”

Katya sees the back of Trixie’s head bob up and down. “She was super excited, but I got to spend the day third-wheeling her and the new boyfriend she didn’t tell me about.”

“Classic,” Katya laughs. Trixie must have found the necklace she was looking for, her hands struggling with the clasp behind her neck. Katya swiftly crosses the room, taking the necklace from Trixie’s hands, fastening it easily. She pulls Trixie’s soft hair from underneath the chain, lets it fall down her back. They exchange a long look in the vanity mirror before Trixie breaks the silence.

“C’mon, let’s go join the party.”

The party seems to be in full swing, people sitting on almost every available surface. “Everyone, this is Katya,” Trixie announces over the loud music.

There’s a chorus of “Hi, Katya” before the other guests return to their conversations. Trixie weaves through the crowd, leading them to the loveseat that has miraculously opened up.

“Do you want anything to drink? We have Coronas or some kind of punch Kim made that could probably kill a small horse.” Trixie leans close to be heard over the din, hand on Katya’s shoulder.

“No, thank you,” Katya replies, choosing to omit the fact that she doesn’t drink anymore. She usually waits for the third or fourth date to open that can of worms.

Trixie seems unfazed. She begins pointing around the room, identifying all of the guests and how she knows them. Katya is trying to listen, she really is, but the freckles on Trixie’s shoulder are making it hard to concentrate.

“And that’s Pearl, our third roommate. She’s a terrible human being but we love her anyway.”

Katya wheezes a laugh. “Birds of a feather flock together.”

Trixie slaps Katya’s knee, lets her hand linger there. The air between them is electric. It makes Katya dizzy, the only buzz she needs. Unfortunately, the moment is lost when the aforementioned Pearl points at Trixie from across the room and crooks her finger, summoning Trixie to her. Trixie pats Katya on the knee, smiles apologetically before pushing herself off the couch and making her way toward Pearl.

Katya takes the opportunity to compose herself, simultaneously practicing her deep breathing and wiping her sweaty hands on the couch. She glances at her phone to see that it’s already half past eleven. There’s less than thirty minutes until the ball drops, a thought that sends a tingle down her spine. She had promised herself, and Alaska, that she would tell Trixie how she felt before midnight. They had been texting back and forth since the day after Christmas and Katya has never felt so sure of anything in her life.

“Katya?” Trixie is standing in front of her and Katya wonders how long she’s been trying to get her attention.

“Apparently Max is about to start singing.” Trixie rolls her eyes, but there’s a hint of her smile on her face. “And I refuse to subject you to that torture. Do you want to go somewhere quieter?” 

Katya nods, allows Trixie to lead her out of the living room, through the kitchen, and out onto the deck. The small backyard yields no great view, but the string lights hung off the deck makes it seem magical. They joke back and forth for a while, leaning their elbows on the railing of the porch, enjoying the warm night breeze on their skin.

“I love California, don’t you? If I were in Wisconsin right now I’d be bundled up to my eyeballs, drinking Bud Light in someone’s garage.”

“Well yeah, but you’d also probably get to kiss your cousin so the night wouldn’t be a total loss.” Katya glances over at Trixie to see the other woman is staring straight ahead, chin resting in her palm.

Trixie laughs. “But seriously, I love it here. The moment my plane touched down I knew that this was the place where any dream I had could come true.” She turns her head to meet Katya’s eyes, an expression that Katya can’t quite read.

“What exactly are those dreams?” Katya asks softly.

“Oh you know, financial stability, a healthy relationship, crazy stuff like that.”

Katya swallows the lump in her throat, decides this is her moment. “Trixie, I’ve got to tell you that I’ve been thinking about you all week and I’ve just got to say-”

“Ten, nine, eight, seven.” Katya is interrupted by chanting from inside the house. Trixie starts counting down, too, and the smile spreading across her face makes Katya join in. Fireworks pop somewhere in the distance and everything is so beautiful that Katya wishes she could live in this moment forever.

“ONE!”

The next thing Katya knows, Trixie’s hands in her hair, pulling the two of them together until their lips meet. For a second there is nothing else, just Trixie’s mouth on hers. It feels like the fireworks are in her chest, her stomach, her brain. She winds her arms around Trixie’s waist, closing the last inch of separation between them. It must be an eternity before Trixie finally pulls away, hands sliding down to Katya’s shoulders. She’s incandescent and Katya swears she can see the whole world in her smile.

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” There’s teasing in her voice, she knows exactly what Katya is going to say.

Katya laughs because this moment is perfect and she never knew that life could be this good. “I was actually just wondering if you had any plans for Valentine’s Day?”

“That depends,” Trixie grins, pulling her into the house, through the crowd, back to her bedroom. “Do you have plans for the rest of the night?”

As she pulls the door shut behind them, Katya makes a mental note to clear her calendar evey day for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as danakmulder


End file.
